Flaschenpost
Mit Hilfe eines uralten Kommunikationsnetzwerks wird der Doktor in den Alpha-Quadranten geschickt, wo er dem Sternenflottenhauptquartier Bericht erstatten soll, dass die Voyager nicht verloren sei, sondern im Delta-Quadranten verschollen ist und dass sich die Crew auf der Heimreise befindet. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Das Sensorennetz, kurz nachdem Seven es entdeckt hat. B'Elanna Torres äußert in einem Gespräch mit Chakotay ihren Unmut über Seven of Nines ruppigen Umgang gegenüber ihrem Vorgesetzten Commander Chakotay. Sie meint, dass sie zum Teil immer noch borg ist. Chakotay wirft Torres vor, dass zum Teil das Problem ihre Einstellung sei, da Torres Seven nie als Teil der Crew akzeptiert habe. Torres entgegnet, dass sie einen guten Grund dafür hat. So hat sie heute einen isolinearen Prozessor aus dem Maschinenraum geholt und als Torres ihn zurückholen wollte, hat sie sich im astrometrischen Labor eingeschlossen. Chakotay fragt, ob er Seven nun für den Rest der Reise in die Arrestzelle stecken soll, was Torres für keine schlechte Idee hält. Dieser rät ihr dazu etwas nachsichtiger zu sein, als Seven den Commander und den Captain in das astrometrische Labor bestellt. Torres meint, dass sie nicht weiß, wie sie beim nächsten Vorfall reagiert. Chakotay weist sie allerdings an, einen Lösungsweg zu finden als Führungsoffizier. Auf dem Weg zum astrometrischen Labor, trifft Chakotay auf Captain Kathryn Janeway, die ebenfalls dorthin zitiert wurde. Beide wissen jedoch nicht, um welche Angelegenheit es sich handelt. Als die beiden in das Labor kommen, präsentiert ihnen Seven das Bild eines Raumschiffs, welches sie mithilfe einer Verbesserung der Sensoren entdeckt hat – und zwar das eines Schiffs der Sternenflotte. Akt I: Hoffen und Bangen Das Schiff befindet sich jedoch im Alpha-Quadranten, was bei Janeway und ihrem Ersten Offizier die Frage aufwirft, wie Seven an dieses Bild gekommen ist. Sie erklärt den beiden, dass sie nicht imstande war, die Sensoren derart zu erweitern, dass sie bis in den Zielquadranten reichten, sondern dass sie sich ein in Reichweite befindliches Kommunikationsnetzwerk zu Nutze machte, welches bis in den Alpha-Quadranten reicht. Dieses wurde offenbar von Fremden erbaut und aufgegeben. Das entdeckte Schiff befindet sich im Bereich einer der Stationen des Netzwerks. Janeway meint, dass es sich auf einer Deep-Space-Mission befinden muss. Chakotay erkundigt sich, ob man eine Nachricht über das Netzwerk senden könne, was Seven bestätigt. Sie bereitet ein remoduliertes Signal vor, welches jedoch bald gesendet werden muss, da das Schiff sonst nicht mehr in Reichweite sein wird. Chakotay beginnt daraufhin mit Vorbereitungen. thumb|Kathryn Janeway versucht ein Signal zu senden. Seven übermittelt Kim auf der Brücke die Bindegliedfrequenzen. Janeway erkundigt sich bei Seven, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch bleibt, um die Nachricht zu senden und sie meldet, dass es 16 Minuten sind. Torres bringt den Output des Subraumtransceivers auf 200 % und man beginnt den Kommunikationsversuch. Janeway ist auf die Brücke zurückgekehrt, von wo aus sie über einen von Seven im astrometrischen Labor hergestellten Kommunikationskanal versucht mit dem Schiff im Alpha-Quadranten in Kontakt zu treten. Tuvok empfängt Augenblicke später eine Transmission. Jedoch wird ihre eigene Nachricht zurückgeleitet, so dass man nichts als ein Echo vernimmt. Torres vergrößert die Subraumbandbreite und Kim sendet die Botschaft erneut. Seven findet vorerst keine Anzeichen von Interferenzen. Jedoch wird das Signal wieder abgelenkt. Ein weiterer Versuch scheitert ebenso. Seven findet bei einer schnellen Diagnose heraus, dass sich ihre Trägerwelle auf seinem Weg in den Alpha-Quadranten zu stark zersetzt und deshalb vom Netzwerk zurückgeschickt wird. Paris fragt, ob sie etwas stärkeres aussenden können, doch die Offiziere sind zunächst ratlos. Als einzigen Ausweg können B'Elanna und sie nur anbieten, eine holografische Matrix zu schicken, die als komplettes aber in sich geschlossenes Datenpaket besser zu übermitteln sei, als eine konstante Übertragung. Die Botschaft neu zu konfigurieren dauert zu lange. Und so gibt es nur einen, der für diese Aufgabe in Frage kommt: Der Doktor. Janeway läst ihn daher in die Astromtetrie bringen. B'Elanna Torres eilt auf die Krankenstation und transferiert den Doktor in seinen mobilen Emitter, ohne ihn zu informieren. Dies übernimmt Captain Janeway im astrometrischen Labor. Torres erklärt ihm, dass sie einen Initiierungscode mit seinem Programm mitschickt, sodass er sofort nach seiner Ankunft aktiviert wird. Auch wenn das Risiko besteht, dass bei der Übertragung sein Programm verloren geht, will der Doktor das Risiko eingehen, da sich das Schiff der Sternenflotte bald wieder aus dem Bereich der Zielstation entfernt und so die Optionen nun ausgehen. Nach Erfüllung seiner Mission soll er die Crew des Schiffes anweisen, die Prozedur zu wiederholen und ihn so wieder zurückzuschicken. Janeway weist ihn auch auf das Risiko hin, dass sie die Technik eines fremden Volkes verwenden und sie sein Signal durch die halbe Galaxis schicken. Kurz bevor das unbekannte Schiff der Sternenflotte aus dem Bereich des Netzwerks herausfliegt, wird der Doktor übertragen. [[Datei:PrometheusKrankenstation.jpg|thumb|Der Doktor erreicht die Prometheus.]] Auf der anderen Seite wird seine Matrix von dem holografischen System der Krankenstation automatisch nach Empfang aktiviert und sein Programm gestartet. Er ruft nach der Besatzung, jedoch meldet sich niemand – auch auf den Ruf zur Brücke folgt nichts als Schweigen. Durch eine Computeranfrage erfährt der Doktor, dass er sich auf dem Föderationsraumschiff [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650/NX-74913)|USS Prometheus]] im Alpha-Quadranten befindet. Dann versucht er die Brücke über eine Kommunikationstafel zu nutzen. Da ihm niemand antwortet, fragt er den Computer nach einer Fehlfunktion. Laut dem Computer funktioniert das Kommunikationssystem jedoch. Allerdings wurde der Zugang gesperrt. An einer Wand erblickt er Phaserverbrennungen, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Er erkundet die Umgebung und findet schließlich schnell mehrere Crewmitglieder. Einer von ihnen ist bereits tot, ein weiterer liegt im Sterben. Der Doktor verabreicht ihm ein Hypospray und der Mann kann dem Doktor noch mitteilen, dass das Schiff von Romulanern gekapert worden sei. Dann erliegt der Mann seinen Verletzungen. Akt II: Nachfolger Auf der Brücke der Prometheus bemerken die Romulaner, dass sich ein weiteres Schiff der Sternenflotte nähert – ein Schiff der ''Nebula''-Klasse. Der Kommandant meint, dass er befohlen hatte, ihre Warpspur zu tarnen. Die Offizierin meint, dass sie mit der Sternenflottentechnologie nicht vertraut ist und es vielleicht klug gewesen wäre einige Crewmitglieder am Leben zu lassen. Der Kommandant allerdings entgegnet, dass sie nicht wisse, wie stur Menschen sein könnten und es daher richtig war die Crew zu töten. Anschließend lässt er die Schilde und Waffen aktivieren. thumb|Der Doktor stellt Nachforschungen an. Während der Doktor auf der Krankenstation weitere Nachforschungen anstellt und vom Computer erfährt, dass 27 Romulaner an Bord sind und die ganze Crew tot ist, ruft er die Konstruktionspläne des Schiffes auf. Er erfährt, dass das Schiff für taktische Operationen im Tiefenraum konstruiert wurde. Als er vom Computer mehr über die Spezifikationen erfahren will, antwortet dieser, dass der Doktor nicht über eine ausreichende Kommandoberechtigung verfügt. Da eröffnet der Verfolger das Feuer auf die Prometheus. Eine Offizierin meldet dem Commander, dass die Schilde halten. Nach einigen Treffern aktivieren die Romulaner den Multi-Vektor-Angriffsmodus, welcher das Schiff in drei separate Einheiten teilt und das Ziel so von mehreren Seiten angreift. Der Doktor fragt den Computer, was hier vorgehe, erhält aber keine Antwort. Der Commander befiehlt Angriffsmuster Beta 4-7. Schnell ist das Verfolgerschiff außer Gefecht gesetzt, so dass die Prometheus nach der Reintegration der Teile ihren Flug nach Romulus fortsetzen kann. Der Commander meint, dass sie dieses Gefecht als erfolgreichen Test betrachten können und verlangt einen Schadensbericht. thumb|Nevala überwacht den Doktor. Bei dem Gefecht wurde einer der romulanischen Offizier durch eine explodierende Konsole verletzt und wird daher von Lieutenant Nevala zur Krankenstation gebracht. Dort erfährt der Doktor inzwischen vom Computer, dass das Schiff reintegriert wurde und er nicht auf die Komsysteme zugreifen kann. Dann betreten die zwei Romulaner die Station und der Doktor versteckt sich hinter dem Tisch. Die Romulanerin bringt ihren Kameraden auf einen Behandlungstisch. Der Doktor nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und gibt vor, dass er automatisch bei ihrer Ankunft aktiviert worden sei und gbehauptet mit der Behandlung zu beginnen. Er stellt fest, dass er Verbrennungen dritten Grades, eine Haarrissfraktur in seinem Kiefer und ein geplatztes Blutgefäß im Gehirn hat. Sie fragt, weshalb sie ihm vertrauen sollte. Der Doktor erklärt, dass er jeden Humanoiden gleich behandelt und schlägt ihr vor, ihm zu assistieren. Sie verlangt von ihm nur, ihr zu berichten, wann er fertig ist. Als die Romulanerin schließlich geht, aktiviert er das MHN der Prometheus – wie das Schiff selbst jedoch auch nur ein Prototyp. "Modell II" zeigt sich jedoch nicht sonderlich gefestigt in seinen Persönlichkeitssubroutinen und fragt, was der Doktor auf seiner Krankenstation mache. Akt III: Ein Verbündeter thumb|Das MHN 1 bringt das MHN 2 zum Schweigen. Das MHN Typ II meint, dass er programmiert wurde, jedes Crewmitglied des Schiffes zu erkennen und er nicht dazu gehört. Bevor der Doktor etwas sagen kann, verlangt das MHN nun den Rang und die Sicherheitsgenehmigung des Doktors zu erfahren. Dieser berichtet, dass er ein Hologramm für medizinische Notfälle ist und hierher geschickt wurde. Dann erkennt er den Doktor und meint, dass der Doktor das primitive Modell I ist. Der Doktor erklärt ihm, dass er von der Voyager stammt, die vor vier Jahren von einem fremden Wesen in den Delta-Quadranten gezogen wurde. Beim Anblick des Romulaners geht das "Modell II" zu einer Konsole und versucht die Sicherheit zu rufen, wird jedoch vom Doktor aufgehalten. Als er seinem Nachfolgemodell erklärt, dass das Schiff von den Romulanern übernommen wurde, deaktiviert sich dieses. Umgehend aktiviert ihn der Doktor wieder. Dieser zitiert eine Sternenflottenvorschrift, welche die Deaktivierung des MHN nach einer Kaperung vorsieht. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass er sich diesen Luxus nicht leisten kann. Entnervt erkundigt sich der Doktor nach der politischen Situation. Er erfährt, dass kein Krieg mit den Romulanern herrscht, aber die Föderation stattdessen mit dem Dominion kämpfte. Der Doktor kann damit nichts anfangen, doch das MHN meint nur, dass dies eine lange Geschichte sei. Der Doktor will die Situation unter Kontrolle bringen. Das MHN Typ II erklärt, dass es sich bei dem Schiff und bei seinem Programm um einen Prototyp handelt und wird nervös. Der Doktor erklärt jedoch, dass er umfangreiche Erfahrungen hat und will mit ihm den Romulaner behandeln. Das MHN II will den Romulaner als Feind nicht behandeln, doch der Doktor erkennt mit seinem Tricorder, dass dessen Matrix destabilisiert ist, was sein unberechenbares Verhalten erklären würde. Der Doktor meint, dass er ihn braucht, auch wenn er erst vor sechs Wochen eingebaut wurde. Nach wie vor will sich das MHN II deaktivieren. Der Doktor setzt die Behandlung unterdessen fort. Das MHN II fragt, was sie gegen die Romulaner tun könnten. Der Doktor hält sich jedoch qualifiziert, da er makrovirale Verseuchungen bekämpfte, den Raum der Borg durchquerte und das Schiff von den Kazon befreit hat. Auch berichtet er, dass er seit vier Jahren aktiv ist. Das MHN Modell II glaubt, dass sich das Programm des Doktor nach vier Jahren destabilisiert. Er erklärt, dass er Hilfe bei der Behandlung des verletzten Romulaners bräuchte, da er mit den moderneren medizinischen Gerätschaften nicht zurechtkommt. "Modell II" lässt sich überzeugen und beginnt mit dem Doktor als Assistent die Behandlung. Als der Doktor den Thrombusmodulator nicht erkennt, lässt er sich das kegelförmige Instrument reichen. thumb|Paris und Kim versuchen ein neues MHN zu erschaffen. Das MHN Typ II meint, dass er programmiert wurde, jedes Crewmitglied des Schiffes zu erkennen und er nicht dazu gehört. Bevor der Doktor etwas sagen kann, verlangt das MHN nun den Rang und die Sicherheitsgenehmigung des Doktors zu erfahren. Dieser berichtet, dass er ein Hologramm für medizinische Notfälle ist und hierher geschickt wurde. Dann erkennt er den Doktor und meint, dass der Doktor das primitive Modell I ist. Der Doktor erklärt ihm, dass er von der Voyager stammt, die vor vier Jahren von einem fremden Wesen in den Delta-Quadranten gezogen wurde. Beim Anblick des Romulaners geht das "Modell II" zu einer Konsole und versucht die Sicherheit zu rufen, wird jedoch vom Doktor aufgehalten. Als er seinem Nachfolgemodell erklärt, dass das Schiff von den Romulanern übernommen wurde, deaktiviert sich dieses. Umgehend aktiviert ihn der Doktor wieder. Dieser zitiert eine Sternenflottenvorschrift, welche die Deaktivierung des MHN nach einer Kaperung vorsieht. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass er sich diesen Luxus nicht leisten kann. Entnervt erkundigt sich der Doktor nach der politischen Situation. Er erfährt, dass kein Krieg mit den Romulanern herrscht, aber die Föderation stattdessen mit dem Dominion kämpfte. Der Doktor kann damit nichts anfangen, doch das MHN meint nur, dass dies eine lange Geschichte sei. Der Doktor will die Situation unter Kontrolle bringen. Das MHN Typ II erklärt, dass es sich bei dem Schiff und bei seinem Programm um einen Prototyp handelt und wird nervös. Der Doktor erklärt jedoch, dass er umfangreiche Erfahrungen hat und will mit ihm den Romulaner behandeln. Das MHN II will den Romulaner als Feind nicht behandeln, doch der Doktor erkennt mit seinem Tricorder, dass dessen Matrix destabilisiert ist, was sein unberechenbares Verhalten erklären würde. Der Doktor meint, dass er ihn braucht, auch wenn er erst vor sechs Wochen eingebaut wurde. Nach wie vor will sich das MHN II deaktivieren. Der Doktor setzt die Behandlung unterdessen fort. Das MHN II fragt, was sie gegen die Romulaner tun könnten. Der Doktor hält sich jedoch qualifiziert, da er makrovirale Verseuchungen bekämpfte, den Raum der Borg durchquerte und das Schiff von den Kazon befreit hat. Auch berichtet er, dass er seit vier Jahren aktiv ist. Das MHN Modell II glaubt, dass sich das Programm des Doktor nach vier Jahren destabilisiert. Er erklärt, dass er Hilfe bei der Behandlung des verletzten Romulaners bräuchte, da er mit den moderneren medizinischen Gerätschaften nicht zurechtkommt. "Modell II" lässt sich überzeugen und beginnt mit dem Doktor als Assistent die Behandlung. Als der Doktor den Thrombusmodulator nicht erkennt, lässt er sich das kegelförmige Instrument reichen. thumb|Der Doktor zeigt dem MHN II den Weg in die Jefferiesröhre. Im Alpha-Quadranten überlegt der Doktor, was er unternehmen kann, um seinen ursprünglichen Auftrag zu erfüllen – allerdings fliegt die Prometheus mit maximaler Warpgeschwindigkeit auf das Territorium des romulanischen Imperiums zu, so dass Eile geboten ist. Um das Schiff zu wenden, muss der Doktor die Romulaner außer Gefecht setzen. Der Doktor und das MHN überlegen, welche Betäubungsmittel sie benutzen könnten. Dazu müsste man jedoch auf das Ventilationssystem zugreifen – das funktioniert aber nur von der Brücke aus, da die Umweltkontrolle auf die Brücke transferiert wurde. Modell II zeigt dem Doktor einen Plan des Ventilationssystem. Der Doktor erkennt, dass auf dem ganzen Schiff Holoemitter installiert wurden. Er berichtet, dass er das Schiff durch einen mobilen Emitter verlassen kann. Er meint, dass er sich mit Fremden verbrüdert und sogar sexuelle Erfahrungen gemacht hat. Modell II fragt, ob es möglich sei, einige dieser Erinnerungen in seine Matrix zu übertragen, worüber der Doktor denken will. Modell II hat bereits Sorgen, wie er auf die Brücke gelangen soll, da es dort nur von Romulanern wimmelt. Der Doktor ermutigt ihn selbstständig zu denken. Schon will sich das MHN deaktivieren, doch der Doktor übernimmt die Initiative. Der Doktor erklärt sich bereit, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen; sobald er die Kontrollen entsperrt hat, soll "Modell II" das Gas in das Ventilationssystem pumpen. Sobald der Doktor ihm erklärt hat, wie man in eine Jeffriesröhre klettert, nämlich mit dem Kopf voran, macht sich das MHN auf den Weg. Auf der Brücke erklärt der Doktor den Romulanern, er habe bei der Operation des verletzten Romulaners eine virale Infektion entdeckt und müsse dringend jeden an Bord untersuchen. Der Commander ist darüber nicht erfreut. Als der Doktor allerdings erwähnt, dass der Ausschlag und die Magenkrämpfe des Terothka-Virus fürchterlich sind, darf er seine Scans durchführen. Während er vorgibt, die Romulaner medizinisch zu scannen, orientiert er sich, von welcher Konsole aus er auf das Ventilationssystem zugreifen kann. Dabei hört er dann mit an, dass Rekar das Schiff nicht mehr an die romulanische Flotte, sondern an den romulanischen Geheimdienst – den Tal Shiar – übergeben will. Als Rekar den Doktor fragt, was er an der Kontrolle der Lebenserhaltungsysteme mache, behauptet dieser, die Biofilter auf das Virus hin zu prüfen, Rekar stellt bei einem Blick auf den medizinischen Tricorder des Doktors allerdings fest, das dieser gar keine Daten gesammelt habe. Er wird festgenommen um verhört zu werden. thumb|Ein Hirogen nimmt Kontakt mit der USS Voyager auf. Im Delta-Quadranten ist die Lage unverändert, was Tom geradezu in den Wahnsinn treibt, da er sämtliche Aufgaben des Doktors übernehmen muss – schließlich ist er "Pilot und kein Arzt". So bittet er seinen Freund Harry, dem ausgewiesenen Spezialisten für Holoprogrammierung, einen neuen Doktor zu kreieren, was diesen aber vor eine scheinbar unmögliche Aufgabe stellt. Schließlich haben die bedeutendsten Experten auf diesem Gebiet an diesem Projekt geforscht, um eine stabile Matrix zu schaffen, da diese eine gigantische Menge an Informationen verarbeiten müsste. Seven of Nine betritt unterdessen das astrometrische Labor und ist von der Anwesenheit von B'Elanna Torres überrascht. Sie erkennt, dass Torres das Relaisinterface rekalibriert und fragt, warum sie das tut. Im astrometrischen Labor unterhalten sich Seven und B'Elanna gerade über Sevens unmöglichen Umgang mit anderen Personen, die jedoch ihr Verhalten mit Effizienz begründet. Die beiden erhalten eine Transmission aus dem Netzwerk. Ein Hirogen fordert sie auf, die Verbindung zum Netzwerk zu trennen, da sie ihre Technologie benutzen. Als B'Elanna die Situation erläutern will, bricht er die Transmission selbst ab – der Weg in den Alpha-Quadrant ist nun versperrt, der Doktor fernab der Voyager gestrandet. Akt IV: Finale thumb|Der Doktor wird von Rekar und Nevala verhört. Auf der Prometheus wird der Doktor von Rekar und Nevala verhört. Der Doktor weigert sich die Fragen zu beantworten, da sie ihn sowieso deaktivieren werden. Nevala meint, dass der Doktor als vom Computer erzeugte Projektion diese Handlungen nicht in Eigeninitiative durchführen könne und fragt daher, wer ihn steuert. Er fragt, ob er von einem Crewmitglied gesteuert wird, das sie übersehen haben, oder von einem seiner Männer. Darauf fragt der Doktor, ob Paranoia Teil der romulanischen Lebensart ist. Als Nevala von einem holografischen Signal berichtet, das die Sensoren des Schiffs vor sechs Stunden aufgezeichnet haben, erzählt der Doktor schließlich die unglaubliche Wahrheit, dass er von einem Sternenflottenschiff im Delta-Quadranten über ein fremdes Sensorennetz hierher transferiert wurde, was aber auf taube Ohren stößt. Nevala schlägt schließlich vor, die Matrix des Doktors Stück für Stück zu dekompilieren und jede Subroutine einzeln zu analysieren. Rekar stimmt dem zu, worauf der Doktor fragt, ob es nicht eine Konvention über die Behandlung von Gefangenen gibt. In diesem Moment strömt Gas in den Raum – "Modell II" ist also erfolgreich. Nachdem die Romulaner bewusstlos zu Boden gehen, transferiert sich "Modell II" zum Doktor und beginnt überschwänglich von seiner Tat zu berichten. Er nutzte die Notfallprozeduren und löste durch Vorspiegelung einer schiffsweiten biologischen Verseuchung einen schiffsweiten medizinischen Alarm aus, was ihn ermächtigte, das Betäubungsgas in die Ventilation zu geben. Da die Zeit aber nicht mehr reicht, unterbricht ihn der Doktor und beide transferieren sich auf die Brücke. thumb|Die MHNs werden gegen die Konsole geschleudert. Die Situation stellt nun jedoch wieder beide vor ein erneutes Problem: Keiner der beiden ist ausgebildeter Pilot, jedoch hat der Doktor einige Trainingsflüge in einigen Shuttles absolviert und sich den ein oder anderen Trick von Mr. Paris abgeschaut. Auf der Brücke sucht er jedoch zunächst das Steuer und setzt sich auf den Platz, nachdem er den Romulaner beiseitegeschoben hat. Der Doktor ist nervös und fordert das MHN II auf ihm nicht in den Nacken zu atmen. Als dieser sich verteidigt, dass sein Atem nur eine holografische Simulation ist, antwortet der Doktor, dass sein Nacken auch nur eine Simulation ist. Durch eine leichte Gondelüberlastung bringt er das Warpfeld zum Kollabieren. Allerdings ertönt nun ein Alarm, da er eine Antriebsüberlastung ausgelöst hat, welche den Ausfall des Warpantriebs zur Folge hat. Dabei löst der Doktor jedoch beinahe eine Überlastung des Warpkerns aus, die er allerdings ebenso schnell im Griff hat. Beide sind überglücklich es geschafft zu haben, als ein zweiter Alarm ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. "Modell II" befürchtet schon, dass der Doktor wieder etwas beschädigt hätte. Allerdings ist das Problem kein technisches, wenn auch nicht minder schwerwiegend: Die Prometheus ist anscheinend in Reichweite dreier romulanischer Warbirds der ''D'deridex''-Klasse gekommen und diese fangen das Schiff nun ab. thumb|Tom Paris testet das neue MHN. Auf der Voyager meldet sich erneut der Hirogen und fordert die Crew dazu auf, die erneut aufgebaute Verbindung seitens der Voyager zur Sensorenphalanx zu beenden. Janeway redet mit ihm, aber da er sich dem diplomatischen Weg verweigert, schickt Seven kurzerhand eine Schockwelle durch das Netz, die den Hirogen trifft. Er ist erst einmal außer Gefecht gesetzt und Janeway und B'Elanna sind aufgrund Sevens Logik und Effizienz erst einmal so gut wie sprachlos und nehmen die Situation einfach als gegeben hin. In der Krankenstation hat Harry derweil eine Matrix entwickelt, deren Aussehen auf dem des Doktors basiert und beginnt nun diese mit der medizinischen Datenbank zu füttern. Paris will ihn bereits umprogrammieren, doch Kim meint, dass sie das Programm zunächst zum Laufen bringen müssen. Kim erzeugt noch die analytischen Subroutinen, taktilen Protokolle und Persönlichkeitssubroutinen. Paris will ihn etwas umgänglicher machen. Kim transferiert nun die medizinische Bibliothek. Als sie das Programm jedoch aktivieren, beginnt dieses nur den Inhalt der Datenbank vorzutragen, bis es aufgrund der Datenmengen instabil wird und zusammenbricht. Auf Paris’ Unzufriedenheit hin merkt Harry an, dass er mit einem solchen Ergebnis gerechnet hat – dann überträgt er Gray's Anatomy‎‎ auf ein PADD und überreicht es Tom, da er wohl schneller den Inhalt auswendig lernt, als dass Harry es schafft, einen Ersatz für den Doktor herzustellen. thumb|Der Angriff auf die Romulaner startet. Im Alpha-Quadranten spitzt sich die Lage immer weiter zu. Die Hologramme transferieren Energie in die Steuerung. Jedoch fluktuiert plötzlich das Programm des Doktors, da Modell II Energie von den Holoprojektoren abgezogen hat. Daher leitet er nun Energie von der Lebenserhaltung um. Der Doktor erkennt inzwischen auch das eigentliche Problem: Der Triebwerksinitiator ist ausgefallen. Die Warbirds rücken immer näher und als die Romulaner sich melden, versucht sich der Doktor darin Rekar zu imitieren, was jedoch vom Tal Shiar schnell durchschaut wird, so dass die Warbirds das Feuer eröffnen. Als die Sensoren drei weitere Schiffe ausmachen, ist man zunächst froh, dass es sich um Schiffe der Sternenflotte handelt. Jedoch kommen die offenbar nicht, um die Prometheus unter allen Umständen zurückzuholen, sondern um unter allen Umständen zu verhindern, dass sie in feindliche Hände fällt, denn sie eröffnen ebenfalls das Feuer auf die Prometheus. Da das Kommunikationssystem der Prometheus defekt ist, kann keines der beiden Notfallprogramme die Sternenflottenschiffe darüber informieren, dass die Romulaner an Bord überwältigt sind. Akt V: Die Schlacht thumb|Das MHN 2 aktiviert versehentlich den Multivektorangriffsmodus. MHN II versucht die Sternenflottenschiffe zu rufen, was jedoch nicht möglich ist, da die Romulaner die Komfrequenzen gestört haben. Da depolarisieren sich die Gyrodyn-Relais. Modell II geht auf die taktische Station und transferiert Hilfsenergie in die Manövriertriebwerke. Schließlich schaffen es die beiden auf die taktischen Systeme zuzugreifen. "Modell II" feuert sogar einen Photonentorpedo ab – trifft allerdings versehentlich eines der Sternenflottenschiffe. Beim nächsten Treffer versagen alle Waffen, Schilde sowie die Navigation aus und zwei Warbirds halten auf sie zu. Über ihre Hilfs- und Hoffnungslosigkeit geraten die beiden wieder in einen Streit, bei dem "Modell II" mit seiner Hand auf das Bedienfeld der OPS-Konsole schlägt – was zufällig den Multivektor-Angriffsmodus auslöst. Zum zweiten Mal erlebt der Doktor, wie sich das Schiff autosepariert und erkennt es wieder. Modell II will die Prozedur abbrechen, doch der Doktor fürchtet, dass dies unmöglich ist. Als der Computer nach Angriffsmuster und Ziel fragt, ist für beide klar, wen sie angreifen wollen: die Romulaner. thumb|Der Doktor gratuliert dem MHN 2. Gemäß dem Befehl der beiden MHN greift die Prometheus nun einen der drei Warbirds an und zerstört ihn mit der konzentrierten Feuerkraft der drei Schiffsteile, woraufhin sich die beiden verbleibenden Warbirds zurückziehen. Die beiden Hologramme loben sich gegenseitig für ihre Courage des Modells II und der jahrelangen Erfahrung des Doktors. Die Gefahr ist gebannt, und zwei Offiziere der Sternenflotte beamen mit Kompressionsgewehren bewaffnet auf die Brücke der Prometheus, um schließlich verdutzt zu bemerken, dass sie von zwei MHN empfangen werden. Einige Stunden später empfängt die Voyager erneut eine Übertragung aus dem Netzwerk, die aus dem Alphaquadranten stammt. Seven bestätigt, dass sie eine holografische SIgnatur enthält, was Torres froh stimmt: Es ist der Doktor. Sie informiert sofort den Captain, die sich mit Chakotay und Tuvok auf die Krankenstation begibt. Seven leitet den Datenstrom direkt zur Krankenstation um, wo Janeway den Doktor stabilisiert, sodass sein Programm gestartet werden kann. Der Doktor beginnt sofort mit dem Bericht und erzählt, dass er nach einigen Schwierigkeiten mit einigen Romulanern das Sternenflottenkommando über den Verbleib der Voyager informierte, welches das Schiff seit 14 Monaten offiziell als verloren erklärte, was er jedoch korrigiert hat. So obliegt ihm nun die freudige Pflicht der Crew auszurichten, dass die Sternenflotte alles unternehmen wird, um die Voyager bei der Heimreise zu unterstützen – sie sind nun nicht mehr alleine. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Auch wenn das Dominion mehrmals in einigen anderen Episoden erwähnt wurde, wurde in dieser Episode zum ersten Mal eine Referenz zu dem Dominion-Krieg hergestellt. Die nächste Episode mit Bezug zur Handlung im Krieg ist die Folge . Das MHN-Typ II der Prometheus sagt dem MHN der Voyager, dass die Romulaner nicht im Konflikt mit dem Dominion kämpften. Jedoch erklärte das Romulanische Sternenimperium dann einige Monate später dem Dominion den Krieg. ( ). Die Sternzeit wird in dieser Folge nicht genannt, allerdings erwähnt Seven of Nine die Sternzeit zu dieser Folge in der Folge . Der Doktor berichtet dem MHN-Typ II, dass er bereits Invasionen und eine makrovirale Verseuchung bewältigt hat. Außerdem erzählt er, dass er Zeitreisen unternommen und den Raum der Borg durchquert hat. Diese Aufzählung bezieht sich auf die Ereignisse in den Episoden , , , , , , , und . Produktionsnotizen Die Inspiration durch die Krankenstation von Deep Space 9 bei der Gestaltung der Krankenstation der Prometheus ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Jedenfalls ist die Brücke laut dem unautorisierten Referenzbuch Delta Quadrant ein Redesign der Brücke der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]]. Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Als der Doktor, auf der Brücke stehend, in das Sensornetz gespeist wird, verschwindet mit ihm zusammen auch sein mobiler Emitter, obwohl dieser nicht holographisch ist. In dieser Episode scheint es praktisch unmöglich, ein neues MHN zu programmieren, doch in der Episode ist es für Harry Kim kein Problem, einen interaktiven holographischen Exobiologen mit umfangreichem Wissen zu erstellen. Der Doktor (als Mitglied der Sternenflotte) bekam keine Level-4-Sicherheitsgenehmigung, als er an Bord kam. Die Romulaner, die das Schiff geentert haben und es anschließend sogar im Multivektor-Angriffsmodus manövrierten, brauchten keine. Auch der Doktor konnte später das Schiff von der Brücke aus ohne Level-4-Sicherheitsgenehmigung steuern - offenbar ist die Brücke der am wenigsten gesicherte Bereich in diesem Prototyp oder die Sicherung wurde von den Romulanern zuvor sabotiert. Synchronisationsfehler Es findet hier ein Übersetzungsfehler statt. Rekar erwähnt in der englischen Fassung, dass er die Prometheus jemandem übergeben wird, der das volle Potential des Schiffes ausnutzen wird: dem Tal Shiar. In der deutschen Fassung erwähnt Rekar, dass er die Prometheus einem Volk übergeben wird, welche das volle Potential des Schiffes ausnutzen wird: dem Tal Shiar. Allerdings ist der Tal Shiar kein Volk, sondern der Geheimdienst der Romulaner. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise cs:Message in a Bottle en:Message in a Bottle (episode) es:Message in a Bottle fr:Message in a Bottle (épisode) ja:VOY:プロメテウスの灯を求めて nl:Message in a Bottle Kategorie:Episode (VOY)